Flexible display technology is a research hotspot in the field of display technology in recent years, and will be widely applied in the civil field and the military field due to the advantages of being thinner, more vibration-proof and more portable. Flexible display may be defined as a substrate for manufacturing a display panel with a very thin flexible base, and can be bent to the radius of curvature of only a few centimeters or less without damage to the display function of the display panel.
In the manufacturing process of a flexible display device, a flexible substrate is fixed on a glass substrate at first, and then the subsequent manufacturing process of a flexible display panel is performed. The process is compatible with a device for manufacturing the conventional display panel. After the flexible display panel is manufactured, the flexible substrate is separated from the glass substrate; subsequently, a backing film is attached to the rear of the flexible substrate for the smoothing of the flexible substrate; and finally, chip on film (COF) bonding and other processes are performed.
The flexible display panel separated from the glass substrate is usually thin. In the process of attaching the backing film, the flexible display panel is subject to a slight change in size due to force. In the subsequent COF bonding process, as pads on the COF are relatively dense and sensitive to size change, the size change of the flexible display panel will result in the problems such as misalignment and broken circuit between pads on the flexible display panel and pads on the COF, so that the yield can be affected.